


it's so rare that I'm here (don't plan on staying too long)

by daskey



Series: Sam Arias Week 2020 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Experimental, F/F, Polyamory, implied reigncorp/rojascorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daskey/pseuds/daskey
Summary: Sam doesn't have to like Lena's other partner. Doesn't have to acknowledge her at all, but-title from special affair by the internetsam week day 3: make me
Relationships: Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Sam Arias Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637104
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	it's so rare that I'm here (don't plan on staying too long)

Samantha Arias does not particularly like Andrea Rojas. 

She doesn't like her personality. She doesn't like the pout of her lips, or the way she stares at her with challenge in those bright blue eyes. Doesn't like the way she bats her eyelashes and smirks whenever Lena's attention is on her. Doesn't like her long nails or tight dresses or the way she has to tilt her chin to look up at her when they speak. 

Sam doesn't like her. Which is why she avoids spending time alone with her. They don't meet up after dark. They don't have sex in hotel rooms to keep things impersonal. Sam doesn't feel how wet she is with two fingers up her skirt (and Andrea doesn't skip wearing panties, already knowing where this private meeting is headed). 

She doesn't- there isn't- 

There's nothing between them. Sam has already won. There's not reason for jealousy to crawl beneath her skin, to dictate the strength in her hands as she pins Andrea's wrists to the bed. They don't plan these meetings - it's just a coincidence that Sam has a belt on that she can use to tie Andrea to the headboard when she inevitably tries to break free, lower lip between her teeth and hips arching up for any sort of friction she can get. 

Andrea is not a good girl. Not her good girl,  _ never.  _ But Sam doesn't want her to be. Andrea doesn't want to be either, she arches up into her punishment as much as she does into her pleasure. She's loud and unrestrained and Sam doesn't like the way she carries on, moaning and screaming for everyone to hear. 

"God I'd wish you'd  _ shut up," _ she says, and it's not meant to come out as harsh as it does but she feels Andrea get wetter against her fingers, sees a spark in her eyes and a smile curl up on Andrea's red lips. 

"Why don't you make me." 

She's never this rough. Not with Lena, not with Alex. Only for Andrea. But that obviously is just proof of how much she  _ doesn't  _ like the woman. Obviously. There's no softness in the rattling of the headboard as Andrea pulls against her restraints, no softness in the thrusts that push Andrea further into the plush pillows. 

This is not affection. This is lust. This is release. This is a mutually beneficial way to deal with the tension that rises between them with every terse meeting. 

Andrea  _ takes  _ and takes and arches her back and works her way out of the makeshift restraints with a smirk so Sam can pin her roughly to the bed and give her the punishment she wants. 

Sam isn't turned on by this, promise, she  _ isn't-  _ there's no proof, she never comes home to Lena worked up enough to come at just the slightest touch, she doesn't  _ like  _ Lena's smug smile when she knows exactly where she's been (it's a sixth sense of hers, to know when Sam's met with Andrea). 

In contrast to the sex before, when Andrea comes, there is no sound. She clenches against three of Sam's fingers and her breath hitches once- twice- three times before she shudders back to the bed, the next sounds being her sudden gasp for breath. 

Sam doesn't continue to thrust, deep and searching. Doesn't keep going till Andrea finally begs her to stop, a litany of - "please-please-please okay, you won- you made me shut up- god  _ fuck _ \- please-". Sam doesn't pull out when Andrea's aftershocks have eased up, doesn't pull out gently so as not to overstimulate her. 

She isn't  _ gentle  _ with Andrea. Not even after she comes. 

Sam doesn't like the comedown. Those moments where Andrea's cries are still ringing in her ears, as the woman catches her breath, hair splayed around her head, sticking to her face, her pupils blown and that deeply satisfied quality to the way she lies, naked and debauched. Like she's gotten  _ exactly  _ what she wanted. 

Sam doesn't show her any tenderness. She doesn't make it gentle when she takes off the restraints. 

She gets dressed, and turns around to leave Andrea in privacy to catch her breath. 

There is only the rustling of her shirt as she buttons it up (Andrea had broken the rules, snuck out of her restraints with the intention of getting to Sam's chest. She'd been crafty, and undone half the buttons before Sam had caught her). She bends to pick up her blazer when Andrea's sex-affected voice cuts through her thoughts. 

"Are you okay to get home tonight?" 

Sam pauses. Turns and looks back to see Andrea with her phone in her hand. An air of indifference. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're growing fond of me." Sam teases, and Andrea sneers back at her, dragging a bedsheet along with her as she stands up and walks across the room. 

She pauses in the doorway to the marble tiled bathroom when she notices Sam's eyes have never left her. Barely holds her in her peripheral, her voice low and surprisingly commanding after the show of submission from earlier. 

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out." 

Sam rolls her eyes. She does not particularly like Andrea Rojas. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments fuel the chaos x


End file.
